Siren's Call
by HerBreakingHeart
Summary: First Mate to Captain Hook, Emma Swan joins the rest of her crew on a voyage around realms; some beautiful, some horrifying. Until a treacherous shipwreck leaves Emma and the captain stranded on a strange island, home to a vengeful creature that is both of these things and yet so much more. Pirate!Emma, Siren!Regina. SwanQueen AU.
1. Chapter 1

"First Mate, turn the sails!" The captain called, his shouts struggling to be heard against the roaring winds and crashing waves.

Emma quickly did as she was told, grabbing the slippery rope in her hands and _pulling._ It took all of her strength to not let go of it, and she held so tight that she felt the ridges of it burn into her palms. Frantically turning her head to whip her long, wet hair out of her face, Emma strained to see _anything_ in sight, but all that surrounded them was the merciless ocean.

"I told you this was a bad idea coming here, Captain!" Smee yelled furiously, "We're going to drown, I tell ya!"

"Don't question me, fool!" Hook bellowed back, "Do you wish to walk the plank?"

Emma chuckled, saying quietly to herself, "If he doesn't die first." A pirate near her heard and sniggered. That abruptly stopped when a particularly strong wave bashed against the ship, throwing everyone off balance. The last thing Emma heard was the terrified cries of her crew before she too lost her footing and fell to the floor, her head banging painfully against the soggy floorboards.

The crash of the ocean and her surroundings slowly started to faded to black. And yet before Emma closed her eyes, she could've sworn she'd heard a voice, singing a beautiful melody that sent shivers down her spine.

…

 _Scratchy. Wet. Rum._

Air suddenly burst into her lungs and Emma bolted upright, coughing and spluttering. _Ugh, what was that?_

Her question was instantly answered by the pirate knelt in front of her, smirking.

"Knew if anyone could bring you back to life, it would be me, love." Hook teased, a smug smile on his face. "Perhaps you could return the favour?"

Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust as he not so subtly tapped his lips, "Not in your dreams, Captain." She suddenly noticed their surroundings. They were no longer on the ship, out at sea. It seemed like her and Hook were stranded on some sort of beach, the sun beginning to set. _Only a few hours had passed then._ "Where are we? What happened?"

"Shipwreck." The captain said grimly, all humour gone. "That storm overpowered us and now The Jolly Rodger's gone, bless her soul." Emma sighed, slowly standing up and scanning the ocean. Though definitely not tame, it was a _lot_ calmer than she'd remembered it being.

"And the crew?" Hook stood up with her, a mournful whistle escaping his lips.

"Looks like it's just me and you, lass. We washed up 'ere and of course, me being my heroic self, saved your life." He puffed his chest out proudly but seeing that Emma's worried frown hadn't disappeared, quickly slumped back down. He turned his blue gaze to the horizon, his voice wavering, "I'm not sure where we are."

Emma swallowed, refusing to let his dejected tone get her down, "Well, we need to try and search for the others, yeah? They can't all be…" _Dead._ "... gone, surely."

The captain nodded, before pulling out his flask and taking several gulps. Emma rolled her eyes. Of course _that thing_ hadn't been lost to sea. He noticed her looking and grinned, offering it, "Fancy a few sips, love?"

"I think I can manage." She deadpanned, already turning away from him to walk towards the jungle that lay out before them. Thick green foliage, dark canopies of trees… _Anything could be out there._ Frowning to herself, Emma desperately tried to shake off that thought. Her main worry had to be for the crew, that's what she had to focus on. Not horror stories, and myths and legends, that suddenly seemed incredibly too _real._

Hook's shouts of "Swan! Wait!" pulled her out of her fearful thoughts, his bejewelled hand coming to rest heavily on her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"To find the crew. You know, by actually _looking_ for them?" The captain raised an eyebrow, that infuriating smirk never leaving his face.

"In case you haven't noticed, lass, it's getting dark. And heading into an even darker jungle probably isn't the best idea." Exasperated, Emma looked up to the sky, huffing in annoyance when she saw that Hook was right.

"Alright then. What do you suppose we do?" Her fellow pirate wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, guiding her back to the beach.

"Set up camp. Build a fire. You know some survival skills, right Swan?" She nodded, half in a daze, allowing Hook to prattle on while her mind swam.

Emma hated waiting around. She didn't want to rest and _set up camp_ or anything like that. She needed to do something productive, important. Because truth be told, this mysterious island set her on edge and every moment she spent not doing something, was a moment of weakness and vulnerability.

"We'll most definitely have to huddle close together, love. Don't want to be getting pneumonia or anything like that... "

 _Stay calm,_ she chided herself. _Everything's going to be fine._

But no matter how hard she tried, Emma couldn't quite get herself to believe it.

…

 _They were asleep, calm but not content. She could smell the sweat of their skin, hear the beat of their blood. Healthy._

 _A dark-haired man, swathed in leather and extravagant red material. Tidy stubble dusted his fine jawline, the jewels on his fingers glistening in the moonlight. He was a pretty mortal._

 _And then her gaze was drawn to the woman, blonde hair faintly glowing. Scruffy, and yet so tempting. She narrowed her eyes, drinking them both in. Perhaps it was fate that they'd survived the storm, that they'd outlived the others._

 _She gave them one last look, before wiping the blood from her lips and slipping back into the ocean. Soon._

* * *

 **So this story might be a bit CaptainSwan-ish at first, but I can promise you that the deeper the story goes, the more the SwanQueen. Just be prepared to bare a bit of Hook flirting with Emma - but SwanQueen _is_ the ship I'm writing this for. **

**This was just an opening, so not that much of Regina yet, but please don't be perturbed :)**

 **Opinions so far? I'm kind of scared about this because my inspiration tends to burn out _so_ quick but I feel really confident about this idea in general. Just thought I'd take a break from writing comfort-zone one-shots and throwing myself in the deep end a bit ;) **

**Also, the rating may change as more chapters are added.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up with a start, at the feel of something wet and cold sliding up her leg. Gradually climbing, getting quicker by the second…

It was pitch black, with the blonde barely able to make out anything in the night. _What was that?_ She blinked, the outline of something, _someone,_ lying next to her, half-submerged in the water around them. Dark hair, shiny leather. _Hook._

Wait. _Half-submerged._ Emma gave a shout, finally being able to see that the ocean had closed in on them, the tide having reached alarming levels. Her captain didn't give any reaction to the fact that he was _drowning,_ and Emma yelled his name, arms reaching out to grab him.

But it was like he was a dead weight, unmoveable despite her efforts, and before her horrified eyes, the pirate sunk further and further until he was lost from view. Emma tried to stand up, her mind set on avoiding the same terrible fate that her companion had, but she found that she was rooted to the ground.

"Oh, god, please no…" she panicked, frantically looking around for something, _anything_ , as the water climbed her chest.

Then, a voice. "Struggling, darling?" They sounded coolly amused, and Emma flinched, unable to make out where the voice was coming from. A chuckle. "And I thought pirates _liked_ the ocean."

"Wha- who are you? What's happe-" Coming up to her throat.

"That's not important." There was rage in their tone, something that put a sliver of fear in Emma's stomach. "This is a warning. You're trespassing and you're not welcome, do you understand?" Emma let out a strangled gasp as the water reached her mouth.

Another laugh. "I'll take that as yes." Emma heard splashes from behind, her brain registering a cold hand cupping the back of her neck, delicately stroking skin. It suddenly clenched down hard, and if Emma could've let out a shout of pain, she would've. Chilling, wet lips pressed against her ear, sneering, "If you're not gone by tomorrow, our next encounter won't be as lighthearted, darling. But I can tell you're quite smart for a human, so hopefully you'll heed my word. Until then, I suppose."

The hand drew away and Emma could only scream silently as the water finally engulfed, a deep, terrifying darkness overwhelming everything else…

 _"Swan!"_

Blinking her eyes open blearily, Emma winced as the bright sun struck her face. Shielding her gaze, she turned to Hook who had shaken her awake. He looked concerned, an expression that kept her from rolling her eyes at him.

"What's the matter, Captain?"

Hook was quick to grin at her, and his sincerity fell away. "You were screaming in your sleep, lass. And not the good kind, might I add." Now _that_ got her rolling her eyes. He smirked. "Bad dream, I suppose?"

 _Until then, I suppose._

Emma swallowed, looking away from him to study the ocean. She shivered despite the heat. "Of some sort." It didn't mean anything, dreams were just figments of imagination-

 _So why are you so afraid?_

"Well, I'm here if you need some comfort in the night-"

"I'll make sure to take you up on that, Hook." She cut in, barely listening to him, too consumed in her nightmare, of what it could mean. _A warning._ But she couldn't leave the island, not yet at least. Her crew were still out there, and Emma wasn't about to leave anyone stranded. _Not like last time…_

Groggily, she got up, dusting the sand off her trousers. Giving the ocean one last nervous glance, she turned back to the jungle. "We should start our search. One night is bad enough as it is."

"Agreed." Hook jumped in, joining her side. "Once we've found everyone, we can start building a raft of some sort."

"Easier said than done." Emma hated the depressing tone of her own voice.

"Chin up, Swan. We'll make an expedition out of it. I've always loved a bit of thrill." Her captain unsheathed a couple of daggers from his belt, handing one to her. With a swift precision, he slashed a row of vines blocking their path before stepping to the side. "After you, m'lady." he bowed, with a mischievous grin.

"So whatever's out there can get me first?" Emma couldn't resist, snorting. Hook laughed.

"Manners, Swan. I'll always be a gentleman, even in life-threatening situations."

"Sure thing, Captain." She trudged on in, Hook close behind her, instantly cautious. Though it was day, the jungle remained dim and full of crawling shadows. Emma reminded herself firmly: just breathe, everything's fine.

 _You're trespassing and you're not welcome._

That voice, so full of anger and the kind of hatred that Emma herself had only felt once in her life. It had taken a _lot_ to make her feel like that, so what could possibly have-

 _It was just a dream. Stop over analyzing it._

And the hand that had grabbed her. Emma caught herself wincing at the memory, and her neck tingled as if remembering the feel of it. _But it never happened so maybe stop being so dramatic?_

God, she needed to clear her head. Deep thinking and obsessing over dreams wasn't the best idea while stuck on an unknown island that probably had things she didn't want to cross paths with.

Just a dream. That's all it was.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super short update that took forever :/ Stuff has been crowded af, what with coursework up to the max and my birthday (got the most amazing evil queen canvas art, i _loveeee_ it) and loads more shit. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises aha **

**Be an angel and leave a review? ;)**


End file.
